


it's hard to vlog quietly but he's doing his best

by sabishibaby



Series: it's not minecraft *holds your hand* it's ourcraft [1]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Because I wanted to, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, More Fluff, Rei Are You Happy, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, sleeping, that's why, which is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishibaby/pseuds/sabishibaby
Summary: pyotr vlogs. roddy sleeps. exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Roddy/Pyotr (Carole and Tuesday), Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley/Angela Carpenter (Mentioned)
Series: it's not minecraft *holds your hand* it's ourcraft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	it's hard to vlog quietly but he's doing his best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII).



> are you happy rei

having your shorter boyfriend with his head rested against your chest and his chest rising and falling slowly as he sleeps isn't too bad, pyotr decides. in fact, he takes it as he takes a lot of things- to be absolutely wonderful in every single way. a lot of people hadn't expected him and roddy to even get along well, considering the fact that pyotr was energetic, loud, extroverted and took joy in standing in front of a camera and talking, dancing and singing. meanwhile, roddy was a shut-in kind of person, awkward and shy, getting nervous over small things and mainly just trailing behind others and letting them do the talking. but since everything had ended, the problems and the ups and the downs of fame, carole and tuesday had tried introducing roddy to people that they'd met on mars brightest. pyotr had felt bad for him, really- he was always bewildered and overwhelmed, and meeting all of these stars probably hadn't helped that. so he took the smaller male under his wing and left carole and tuesday to their own devices.

doing that was a good decision, because carole, tuesday and angela had started a relationship with eachother while the eccentric vlogger and the more timid tech whizz got to know eachother. and then they realised, _hey, we're not a bad mix,_ and from there pyotr began to notice some romantic tension. he had no doubt roddy did too, since at times he would get more nervous and blushy than usual.

pyotr found that cute.

but now? his favourite person was sleeping, leaning against him. when he woke up he would probably have something close to an aneurysm when he realised, followed by a flurry of flustered apologies and then an hour of awkward silence. pyotr didn't mind if the smaller boy wanted to use him as a pillow, that was fine by him because the slight weight and the warmth of it was comfortable anyway. smiling to himself, he picked up his phone and held it up, shifting slightly so that he'd look good on camera, and starting an instagram live.

instantly, many people joined.

"hiiii! pow pow!" pyotr greeted cheerfully, his voice a whisper but still managing to sound enthusiastic. "i'm here with a guest who doesn't even know he's a guest, isn't he nice? cute as a button!" the male exclaimed quietly, turning the camera so that it would face the sleeping redhead, moving his other arm to wrap it around his shoulder. 

"but shhhh! he's sleeping right now, so we need to let him catch his beauty rest, 'kay?"

_carole_and_tuesday has joined the live!_   


"ohhh, hi, carole, tuesday! pow pow! how are you doing?" pyotr greeted excitedly with a grin. "i competed against them on mars brightest and their song moved me a lot! carole and tuesday are amazing."

_carole_and_tuesday: carole speaking here, are you boyfriends? what's your relationship i'm confused asf_   


"nope! we're best friends, but i think there's something there."

_ carole_and_tuesday: that's really nice! i hope it goes in your favour :) - tuesday _   


"thaaank you!" pyotr was interrupted when roddy stirred slightly, sighing. "oops! too loud... well, my lovely viewers, that seems to be all we have time for today! make sure to stay tuned for my next live! buh-byyyeeeee~!"

with that, he clicked the x and ended the live, placing his phone face down on the table again. he turned to face the smaller boy slightly, realising that he'd not awaken at all, and had just moved slightly. pyotr felt his usual smile coming to his face as he looked at him.

"cute as a button."


End file.
